Immortal
Immortals (also referred to as a Primordial Vampire '''or an Old One') are beings who have been turned into a truly and unconditionally immortal. To become an immortal, one must have the immortality spell(elixir) cast upon his/herself. The term Immortal is used to describe Silas and Amara, after they were turned into the very first of their kind. While Silas himself uses the word "vampire" and "immortal" interchangeably, the term "immortal" is commonly used to distinguish Silas from all subsequent benefactors of the immortality spell, and later used by Silas to refer to himself as does not want to be called a vampire since he hates them. History The first immortals were created when Silas stole the immortality elixir he and Qetsiyah had created, and used it on himself and Amara. However a vengeful Qetsiyah created two cures, one which she used to cure and kill Amara. The two cures being created as a way to reverse Silas and Qetsiyah's planned immortality at their wedding ceremony, had Silas not betrayed her and used it on himself and Amara. He was unaware of their creation initially, not knowing they were created as well incase they wanted to give up their immortality. The second was buried with SIlas in hopes he would take it and be stuck on The Other Side with Qetsiyah. Nature Immortals appear to have a physical form completely identical to that of a human. It is unknown whether or not they have another form in addition to their human aspect, however, it should be noted that Silas' eyes appeared differently upon being raised from his fossilized state than it does in general. It could possibly have been due to his dessicated, corpse-like, state that caused his eyes to have no color and look pale. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Known Immortals *'Silas' was a powerful warlock who became the first vampire in the world. According to Atticus Shane, Silas, with the help of his best friend Qetsiyah, created and cast the first immortality spell on himself. *'''Amara '''was the Progenitor of the Petrova line and Silas' true love. :::::::::: Vlcsnap-2013-05-20-19h29m40s187.png|Silas the first immortal and the progenitor of the Salvatore doppelgänger Amara_TVD_5x03.jpg|Amara, the progenitor of the Petrova doppelgänger Trivia *Silas was a warlock before becoming an Immortal. Consuming the Cure would revert him to his earlier state. *Immortals share many similarities with the character from L.J. Smith's other novel, Night World. The character Maya was once a powerful witch who became the first vampire through an immortality spell also. Not only this, but Maya kept all of her powers as a witch and was still capable of using powerful spells, such as shapeshifting into people or animals, and was regarded as another species of vampire entirely. However, Maya was not wholly immortal. Unlike the Immortals from The Vampire Diaries series, she was still able to be killed. *Vampires can turn humans into their kind. It is unknown if Silas can do the same. *Amara (Silas' lover) was also an Immortal, but Qetsiyah reversed her immortality and killed her to spite Silas for his betrayal. *The Immortals may be the television counterpart of many species from the novel series including The Old Ones, The Psychic's and the Kitsune. *The Immortal, Enhanced Original, and Original Hybrid are the most powerful creatures of the show in that order. *Silas' version of the Immortality Spell was far more powerful than the one Esther used on the Mikaelson Family, giving Silas true immortality and invulnerability. He possesses little to zero common weaknesses. *Because nature created a doppelgänger of Silas (Stefan), in order for there to be a version of him that could die, it is possible that Silas' immortality is true to its word and nothing known in the show can destroy him, aside from the Cure to strip him of immortality. *The Immortal is known for his immortality. However, vampires are known better for their bloodlust despite the fact that the two characteristics are parts of the duality that comes with the immortality spell regardless of whom it is used on. *It is currently unknown whether or not Immortals possess fangs as regular vampires do. So far, Silas has been seen to cut his victims with a knife (primarily on the wrists) in order for him to obtain their blood, adding to the theory that Immortals may not have fangs. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Immortal